


Monster Au

by nescamonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Blood and Gore, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolf!Jeremy, Witchcraft, vampire!Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: Shiyaa does amazing artwork for her own Monster auI was lucky enough to be asked if I wanted to write something for her so we worked together on this!Enjoy it in all its angsty goodness!https://bara-kick.tumblr.com/post/167357217520/okay-so-are-all-the-lads-werewolves-and-the-gents Heres a link to her tumblr!





	1. Roawr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHIYAA524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIYAA524/gifts).



There were alot of things Jeremy had come to terms with over the past couple years.

 

That he was in a gang.

That he was a criminal.

That his gang was almost a family now.

That his family were supernatural weirdo’s.

 

But one thing he’d never truly accepted… was himself.

 

Every month he dreaded the rising of the full moon. He couldn’t bare the rising wolf within, couldn’t face it nose to nose, tried to fight it down. Every month, mentally tearing himself apart before his body exploded into fangs, rage and fur.

 

Jack tried to tell him magic will have its way no matter the stubbornness of the person.

Geoff tried to tell him that change was always necessary.

Michael told him that some fights you end up worse off than others.

Gavin told him that sleeping with Garlic under his pillow will stop the transformation.

Ryan tossed Gavin off the top of the building for his advice.

 

So as the moon rose, Jeremy felt his body contort and reshift. The moon was always more painful as he fought it. Cartilage cracked, expanded and reshaped, sinew screamed as it stretched, muscles burned as they moved. His skin split and blood dripped as his human flesh was torn away. He roared in agony, his jaw popping, teeth falling as fangs ripped through his gums. With clawed hands he reached and grabbed great folds of human flesh, tearing it free to make way for his werewolf growth, roars turning to howls as a black blanket fell over his mind. 

…

……

………

…………

………

……

…

Jeremy gasped in pain, gritting teeth as halfway back to human, the wolf retreated from his mind. Fur fell in great clumps, along with skin still bloodied and stuck to the end. Fangs littered around his head, his jaw clicking back into human shape with a sharp pain. His body tried to assume a fully human form, but in the back of his mind, Jeremy clung to his wolf. If he was to be a monster, he wanted no one to be fooled by him. So his ears lifted to the top of his human head, Wolven in shape and from his tail bone extended a long fluffy tail.

He curled his tail between his legs hiding his junk as he sat up, ears flicking and eyes roaming, trying to figure out where in the forest he had found himself. Horror washed over him as he found himself indoors, a little log cabin now decorated in blood.

Bits of flesh stuck to the walls along with copious sprays of copper smelling liquid. Large chunks of multiple bodies were strewn about, at least five arms, some connected to torso’s that Jeremy could see meaning there had been at least three people he had murdered. His stomach roiled and he threw up, horror increasing when sinewy raw meat glistened amounsgt the stomach bile.

He scrambled back from it, a low cry spilling out of him as his shoulders hit sticky wood. His chest heaved in large panicked breaths, the smell overwhelming, the sight terrifying, his world rocking as his body threatened to send him back under.

“Whoa, Jeremy? Listen to my voice, shhh, concentrate on me buddy, common now.” Ryan’s voice was disjaring in Jeremy's sensitive ears, the stress causing him to hear a high pitched whine. It was only after he focused on Ryan, the vampire moving into the cabin, the light behind him the dim of cloud covered morning sun that he realised the whine was coming from him.

“Ry-ryan?”

“That’s right buddy, it’s me.” Ryan assured him coming closer. Jeremy whimpered and threw himself at the vampire, tucking his head into Ryan chest and sniffing deeply of the scent of PACK. Ryan might not be the most touch affectionate but he was still pack, his scent all around the penthouse and that was what the werewolf needed.

Jeremy felt Ryan go stiff at the sudden hug than soften, putting careful arms around him and petting his back awkwardly. Jeremy didn’t care, he gripped tighter, eyes shutting tight against the sight of the cabin but unable to block his nose, trying instead to drown out the smell of copper rich blood with Ryans personal scent.

“I’m a monster Ryan! A monster!” He howled in despair. This was always his nightmare, to become the same mindless rogue wolf that had torn apart his friends and turned himself. Now he had done the same, “Look at what I have done! I need to be put down!”

“...  _ I  _  am the monster Jeremy. This is not your fault…” Ryan admitted heavily, the werewolf drawing back to look at him confused and scared, seeing remorse and guilt on Ryan's face that was normally schooled to a careful disinterest. Jeremy hardly noticed as Ryan smoothed a hand over Jeremy's head, smoothing back a furry ear and tucking hair back into place, too focused on the words the vampire was saying.

“Geoff told us all to leave you be on these midnight runs. To let you explore yourself in the safety of the deep forest where no human would set foot. But I did not listen. I followed you… I always follow you.” Ryans hand dropped slowly from Jeremy's hair to his cheek, cupping it and a soft look came into his eyes, a timeless sadness Jeremy couldn’t understand, “I always worry. There are still those out there who hunt the werewolves for the glory.” his tone was bitter and sickened and Jeremy shuddered under his touch. 

Ryan bite his lip and started to let his hand fall but Jeremy grabbed it and kept it in place, looking up at him with big eyes, “You were scared  _ for _ me? Not of what I might do?” his heart warmed when Ryan nodded, holding him closer.

“Every full moon I watch you. Tonight was the first time I made a mistake.” Ryans eyes closed and he spoke in a pained voice, “My fears came true tonight. Hunters came. Werewolf hunters. With their moonsbane and their silver and their wolf calls…” Ryans eyes opened and they gleamed red as he met Jeremy's gaze, his hands turning tighter on cheek and hip, making the wolf whine under his touch.

“They were not expecting a Vampire however. Their weapons had no affect on ME. I did this Jeremy, I slaughtered them all, here, where they wished to bring your beautiful pelt! I taught them the meaning of pain; I showed them blood!” Ryan was scaring him now and Jeremy was trying to lean away from him, Ryans face growing fiercer and darker as his eyes light up larger, “Amateurs and hobbyists! Who knows better than I how to hunt the Wolf?! They hardly managed to bring up a weapon before I had CUT THEM TO RIBBONS! AND YOU! You…. You smelt the blood, you heard my laughter and you came running…”

Ryan calmed and let Jeremy go, almost seeming to shrink upon himself. He had revealed to much, he could see it in Jeremy's horrified eyes. He had only meant to tell Jeremy it was Ryan who killed these men. But Jeremy's hug for comfort had surprised him and cut through the walls he had built up.

With a squeak he transformed himself into a bat and fled out into the burning sun, taking its blaze as punishment for his running of his mouth. Jeremy ran to the door and looked up, watching the bat smoke and climb higher until it was lost over a cliff lining the valley. 

  
Geoff was playing halo online when Jeremy came and flopped into his lap like an oversized lapdog. Geoff grunted and rolled his eyes as his pseudo son rested his head on his thigh and looked up at him with big brown eyes.

“What? Did you crash your bike again? I’m not paying for it to be repainted those eye sore colours.” Geoff bluffed. Of course he would, he’d do anything to make his family happy… especially the less, Immortal, ones like Jeremy. Sure the Kid could heal and would live an extended life, but nothing like the eons that Ryan and Geoff would share.

“No… Geoff… How’d you meet Ryan?” Jeremy asked slow and sure enough he saw Geoff’s eyes narrow and his nose flare.

“By saying hello.” he answered gruffly.

“Where were you?” Jeremy pressed.

“Where we met.” Geoff was not going to be helpful. Jeremy sighed and batted at Geoff's hands playfully, a little of the wolf always with him. Geoff lifted the remote higher and shifted threatening to roll Jeremy off him.

“Don’t be a pest Lil’J or you can lay on the floor.”Geoff warned him sternly. Jeremy groaned and put his hands by his sides, kicking his feet over the end of the sofa, the mini tantrum cute enough for a smile to break over Geoff’s face, “Sorry Kid but it ain’t my story to tell. Go bug someone else.”

  
Two days later he tiptoed down into Jack’s basement on the other side of town as the witch was working with her apprentice. Gavin had the rare look of concentration on his face as he splayed his fingers over the bubbling cauldron. Wisps of pale yellow smoke weaved heavily in the air as he gestured.

“Ok, now, mandrake please luv?” he asked Jack who made her own gesture, a jar flying off a shelf to her hand. She opened it and Gavin didn’t take his eyes off the potion.   
  


Hodie in ore gladii

Mixtam captus et nunc

ut biberent sustinetis

ut sinus ad tempus

Gavin chanted in a dead language and with a nod to Jack, the mandrake was thrown in. The wisps rapidly coiled back into the pot then a bright light burst, Jeremy shielding his eyes at the stairs, the witch and Wizard were highlighted in the white. Than with an audible noise the light was sucked away and they were left with a glowing pot of a deep purple and pink.

“It’s like… bottled sunset…” Gavin said in awe, Jeremy taking that as a cue he could approach now since they were finished. He cleared his throat and Gavin shrieked, surprised but Jack didn’t even look up from the spoon she was dipping into the brew.

“Jeremy! You sausage! Wot the bloody hell you think your doing? Sneaking around, scaring folks?” Gavin scolded, putting his hands on his hips, Jeremy chuckleing and rubbing the back of his neck looking rueful.

"Well I was looking for Jack. I got a few questions about Ryan.”

“Ryan? What do you want to know about that knob? He’s always in a bad mood!” Gavin couldn’t understand it.

“Well see the thing is, he followed me during the full moon and when I went back to human we had… a disagreement and-” Jeremy's explanation was interrupted by a wave of power rolling off Jack as the spoon dropped from her mouth. Her eyes lit up and a wind came from nowhere to ruffle clothes and fur alike, both lads raising hands as the force of it pushed them both towards the stairs.

“JACK!” Gavin shrieked, thumping into the stairs and unable to press back. Jeremy growled and he fell to all fours, letting the wolf rise, claws ripping out of his fingers to dig into the ground, starting to pull himself towards the witch that was trembling with power. 

**_“Thou shalt stop thy concern. The brew was incorrect and the tempest shall settle thusly.”_ ** Jacks voice boomed and echoed, hurting Jeremy's sensitive ears as his claws gauged lines in the ground, being pushed back. He ended up next to Gavin who was shouting back against the roar of the wind.

“LIKE BLOODY HELL WE WILL!! JACK!!! THAT SHOULD HAVE WORKED! I KNOW IT SHOULD HAVE!” Gavin yelled, Jeremy wrapping a clawed arm around the wizard and gripping tight to the stairs lest they get blow up them and out the door. His teeth were bared and his eyes stung

**_“The Brew was incorrect. We shall try again..”_ ** the booming faded as the wind died down, “ _ Once I have…”  _ Jacks body returned to normal, the lights in her eyes fading as she blinked slow and than tired, “rested…”

Jeremy let go of Gavin and leapt for Jack, catching her with quick reflexes before she hit the ground. Worried and scared he sniffled at her instinctively, licking over her face before he thought about it. She groaned and her eyes flickered open, a hand pushing against his chin to stop his anxious licks.

“You… needed me? How can I help?” she asked weakly with a supportive smile that Jeremy couldn’t return. He’d have to find someone else to tell him of Ryan’s past… Gavin peeked over Jeremy's shoulder and gave Jack a wry grin.

“Ok, I thought it over and there is a smidge of a chance that I might have possibly gotten the translation wrong?” He laughed nervously as Jack turned her eyes on him and started to frown, Jeremy looking up to Gavin than slowly shaking his head.

  
The next lads night out, Jeremy had tied his tail to his back and squashed a beanie over his ears. It was slightly muffled his hearing and his tail ached if he sat back too long, but it was worth it to sit in a bar with his lads, drink and have fun.

“Dude, How the fuck would we know? They were old fucks when we signed up!” Michael grumbled at Jeremys prodding, slamming his drink down, “this is lad time anyways! How far you got in crash?”

“Oh common micool! You can’t say you aren’t curious?” Gavin cooed and laughed, “I am! I’ve been asking Ryan for ages where is his past? Every Vamp you meet is just tripping over themselves to tell you what whatever age was like or they met such and so or whatever strumpet for that lisa painting thing!”

Jeremy laughed at that, taking another drink as he was still chuckling. Michael was shouting about how Gavin could be such an idiot while still doing all the smart shit in the lab of his.

“Micool it aint a lab! Its an apothecary! And it's what got Geoff's attention was my skill so I’d thank you to bloody remember that you tosspot!” Gavin snorted offended and Jeremy's beanie shifted as his ear tried to perk up.

“So you gonna tell me what you and Jack were trying to make yet?” Jeremy asked curiously, turning the wrath of Gavin on himself.

“OI! You little sneak! You weren’t meant to be there at all, that was personal business that was!”

“Just like Ryan's personal business?’ Michael pointed out which took the wind out of Gavin who deflated for a moment than he laughed at himself and grabbed his drink, revitalised.

“Nope! See I know Jacks secret but I don’t know Ryans so it's completely different!” he declared happily and cracked both the lads up with his logic.

Above and across the Road, Ryan sat perched on the corner of a building, listening and watching. He couldn’t make out their voices from the crowd, but his sharp eyes read lips as best he was able. He knew Jeremy was poking around and he wasn’t sure how to stop him.

Wasn’t sure if he wanted to stop Jeremy.

“Oh so this is what you do on lads night hmm? Sit here and pout?” Geoff landed on his shoulder, a small owl the size of Ryan's head. His claw hurt but Ryan didn’t mind it. Geoffs words poured from the beak, “You know he’s gonna find out right? Better it come from you than anyone else.”

“You know she’s gonna find out right? Better it come from you than anyone else.” He countered perfectly, Geoff giving a offended chirrup and ruffled his feathers. His head rotated to stare ryan down, but the vampire wouldn’t take his eyes off the lads, specifically the one with the oversized beanie.

“Well, if your going to be like that; enjoy being the brooding vampire stereotype you dramatic fucker.” Geoff spread his wings, purposely smacking Ryans face before he took off, dropping slightly before he climbed into the air to be lost in the stars.

Ryan scoffed and turned back to his watching. This was one werewolf who would not die so long as Ryan was around. He would make sure of it. Which is why when he felt his neck prickle, he had a knife between his fingers and turned in the time it took for the vampire approaching to exhale.

“Oh. Greetings Meg. Why are you here?” He asked her as he turned back to the lads. Jeremy was laughing, eyes shut and pounding the table as he shook his head. Ryan smiled softly to watch him. 

Meg threw herself over his shoulder and he sighed, rolling his eyes. Meg was always a lot more touchy than the reserved older vampire prefered. She was also one of the rare who could get away with such a move.

“So, which one do you have your eye on?” She asked and her teeth flashed as she smiled wider, “The blonde one is cute.”

“All yours.” Ryan chuckled which made meg even more curious.

“So the red head or Beanie boy?”

“Don’t call him beanie boy” Ryan snapped, a bit of red flashing in his eyes that made Meg put up her hands and back off.

“Sorry, no offense meant sire.” She said respectfully, dipping her head. Ryan looked back at the Lads, getting up as he saw they were making to leave.

“Don’t call me Sire. I am no one’s king… Not anymore.” He spoke softly as he transformed into a bat, flying up into the night. Meg watched him leave than down at the lad the vampire king had his eye on.

She felt uneasy at Ryan’s words. Despite his denial, he was indeed still a king deep inside himself and there were still those who would follow him if he called. The lad would have to be warned. She could not stand by and let him be the spark that lit the madness once more.

  
“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Jeremy roared as he broke in the penthouse door half-formed. The crew all jumped to their feet, at alert with a furious werewolf in the home. His face was partially snouted, teeth razors, arms clawed and fur covered, his shirt bursting with fur as he roared again “YOU FUCKING LYING SON OF A BITCH!”

“Jeremy! Calm-” Geoff stepped in to try and calm him, ending up avoiding furious swipes of his paws by turning into a will-o-wisp and backing off.

“DO NOT TELL ME TO BE CALM! YOU KEPT A PELT KEEPER HERE IN MY DEN!!  **HAYWOOD!!!** I CALLED YOU PACK AND YOU  **EAT** MY KIND?!?!” Jeremy stormed past Geoff and Jack threw up a shield to keep the wolf away from Michael and Gavin, backing them towards the door and safety as Ryan stood up, head bowed ready to let Jeremy have his way. 

“THE  **MAD KING** UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS ME?! HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS SECRET!!” Jeremy raged, grabbing Ryan by the throat and lifting the vampire of his feet, “I LOOKED UP TO YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! HOW LONG TILL YOU OPENED MY THROAT HUH?!”

Ryan hang limp in Jeremy's grip, not bothering to fight, just looking at him with cold blue eyes which only made Jeremy angrier. He didn’t like what he saw reflected in them; a monster full of malice and madness…

He threw ryan away from himself, into the couch which overturned, Ryan sprawling underneath it. With another howl, Jeremy leapt on top of the couch and fished Ryan out again, wanting to see red eyes of the Mad king, not the blue of his friend and supporter.

“WHAT’S WRONG  **YOUR HIGHNESS?!** YOU HAD MY BLOOD IN THE MOUNTAINS! WAS THAT NOT  **GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!** ”Jeremy snarled, slamming Ryan through the living room table, shards off wood flying and the crew sheltering behind Jack's shield. The lads wanted to help but the gents knew that Ryan could not be killed by a werewolf and let Jeremy act out his rage rather than put the more vulnerable at risk.

“WAS I TAINTED? IF FUCKING HUMAN AND WEREWOLF BLOOD TOGETHER NOT GOOD FOR YOU?! AM I NOT GOOD FOR YOU!?” Jeremy slashed, opening long lines across Ryans face, the scarlet blood serving to highlight the steady blue irises, “WELL?! WHY WON’T YOU FIGHT ME?! MEG TOLD ME ALL! WARNED ME OF THE MAD KING, WHO PLAYED BLOODSPORTS WITH MY KIND! THE VAMPIRE KING JAMES WHO TORE APART MY HUMAN HERITAGE FOR FUN!!!”

Ryan didn’t react to the accusations. He lay still amongst the wreckage of the table, his face resealing itself as he looked up at the righteous crusader of his sins. He didn’t raise a hand when Jeremy savaged him, driven insane by the frustration of unresisting prey. 

The wolf sliced with his claws, bit down and worried with fangs, ripping parts of flesh and spilling Ryans innards out. He fought against Ryans ability to heal, anything missing was regenerating even as it was torn asunder and wounds knitted back together before Jeremy could finish the carving. The living room was a mess of gore before Jeremy wrapped a claw around Ryans throat, glaring into those eyes that would haunt his nightmares forever.

Crystal blue; filled with sorrow.

“ **_FIGHT MEEEE!!!”_ ** Jeremy roared into the vampires face only to be met with silence when he calmed.

“No.” Ryan croaked softly, “I’ll never raise a hand against you.”

Jeremy searched Ryans face as he mouthed that oldest lie. Ryan had been lying to him from the very first moment when Jeremy had seen him. Jeremy had asked, those many years ago,  _ “Are you here to kill me?”  _

_ “No. I’ll never raise a hand against you.” _

Jeremy roar shook the apartment and his body melted back down, Ryan falling from his grip. Fur, teeth and claws littered the ground as Jeremy’s roar ebbed into that of a pained sob, until only Jeremy, human but for the tails and ears, was left before them.

"Liar.” Jeremy sobbed, hugging himself in his ruined shredded shirt, tears cutting lines through the blood on his face, “ _ liar.”  _ He accused softer and turned on his heel, Jacks shield falling as the crew split, allowing Jeremy to run between them and into his room, door slamming behind him.

Geoff looked to Jack who looked to Ryan who still hadn’t moved.

“Can someone tell us what the FUCK just happened?” Michael asked loudly, Gavin pressed into his side fearfully. None of the gents knew where to even begin.


	2. Chapter 2

“You can’t be angry at him forever.” Geoff had called Jeremy into his office because things were getting out of hand. The werewolf lads ears were flat back, Geoff could see he was fighting the urge to snarl, fists clenched on his knees.   
  
“Fucking, Watch me.” Jeremy told him, “And spoilers; I ain’t to pleased with you or Jack either.”

“Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I don’t give a shit how you feel. You’re family now so-” Geoff was trying to be stern father figure but Jeremy beat him to the punch, jumping up and slamming palms so hard into Geoff's desk it cracked, Jeremy's ears up, his fur sticking up all over and his tail upright in affront.

“I KNOW YOU DON’T GIVE A SHIT. WHAT WAS I, SOME PITY CASE TO YOU? OR AN EXPERIMENT TO SEE WHETHER THE  **MAD KING**  HAS REALLY CHANGED?!” He snarled challengingly. Geoff opened his mouth to retaliate but Jeremy cut him off again, throwing his hands up, claws bursting from his fingers, “STOW IT GEOFF! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I’M OUT!”

A black blur got to the door before the werewolf, Geoff already there and glaring at him. Jeremy wasn’t intimidated, ears slicking back as he bared his teeth and growled, only to be surprised when Geoff bared his own teeth and growled right back, pointing a tattooed finger square at the angry werewolf's face.

“Listen here kid! You think your the first person to have a problem with me? Think again! I am Fucking  _ ancient. _ I don’t even remember how old I am! That's just how fucking old I am!” Scolded Geoff, Jeremy's ears falling and backing up as Geoffrey walked forward, shaking his finger sternly, “You wanna be pissy? Fine! Be fucking pissy! But don’t you DARE think you can walk out of this Crew, this Family, this PACK like this! Now you sit your furry butt down right now and count to fucking ten and I better not hear a single fucking growl again while were talking, you understand me?!”

Jeremy whimpered, cowed by the dominance and power in what was normally a laid back older man. Jeremy could sense the power inside his boss, causing Jeremy to instinctively to tuck his chin, tail between his legs. Geoff's eyes narrowed and Jeremy flinched.

“That wasn’t an answer Lil’J!” Geoff pointed out sharply, Jeremy nodding quickly and sitting down on the chair he’d been backed up too, Curling his tail around his waist so he didn't sit on it. Geoff's stern face broke into a smile and he rocked back on his heels, his hands going into his pockets, all and all a more relaxed Boss. Jeremy swear he had smelt a rising scent of sulfur that faded now as Geoffrey walked around the desk and sat back down, spinning on his chair and putting his feet up on the desk like he hadn’t just put a Werewolf in his place.

“Good. Now. Talk to me. Tell me what I can do to help you be comfortable again.” Geoff asked, after a moment to give Jeremy time to calm himself. He smiled with understanding as the lad caught his breath  
  
“I don’t… I don’t think I could be comfortable around  _him_ ever again Geoff.” Jeremy forced himself to admit, his wolf unable to deny answering his pack leader with a dominance display so recent. he was fighting the urge to bare his throat to his boss which made him feel all the more vulnerable. Jeremy felt his cheeks color and pressed his hands to his face with a whine, “I’m a fool. I’m a damn fool.”

“Why?” Geoff asked head tilting, “None of the other lads knew. And you wouldn’t have found out if that meddling Vampire hadn’t said a thing.”

Jeremy glared up through his fingers briefly before looking down again. He couldn’t bear looking to long at his boss at the moment, “Then I’m glad she meddled. You sure as shit weren’t going to tell me.”

“Cause it’s not any of your business.” Geoff said sharply, a warning to drop it. Jeremy however was not ready to completely submit.

“None of my business?!” His anger stoked again, Jeremy dropped his hands to make fists on his laps, “The Vampire King who tormented my former and current races is none of my business?!”   
  
“No.” Geoff answered firmly, his dark eyes challenging Jeremy to argue. The werewolf dropped his head again, looking aside. Geoff softened, taking his legs off his desk and hands out of pockets, “I’m sorry Dooley, but we got our reasons to keep that info on the Down low. Honestly, I don’t know why she thought she had to tell you in the first place.”

“...Because… I’m in love with him…” Jeremy's voice was so quiet, that even Geoff with his supernatural hearing shook his head as if that would clear his ears. He surely did not hear Jeremy right. Jeremy had moved his hands to clasp between his knee's, nervously playing with his tail.

“You… are in… Love?” Geoff questioned, feeling dumb just saying the words. Apparently not that dumb when Jeremy nodded, covering his mouth with a hand as his eyes shone with tears. 

He lifted his fingers off his lips to speak breifly, “With Ryan. Yes.”

“With Ryan?!” Geoff's voice cracked and Jeremy groaned, covering his face completely. Geoff's mouth was open with shock as he listened to the desperate defense from the Werewolf.

“I’m in love with Ryan! That’s why she told me alright?! Please don’t make me say it again…” Jeremy begged, tail end twitching in agitation.

Geoff had put on his poker face as Jeremy hide his own once more, wallowing in his embarrassment. That certainly did change things. If Jeremy had fallen for Ryan it was possible that Ryan had fallen for the young werewolf in return. And if Ryan fell for Jeremy, then… That Vampire did the right thing. Tried to get Jeremy to hate Ryan before it got out of hand.

Geoff was as ancient as he had explained, able to put a very paternal look on his face as he stood up and walked around his desk. He lay an understanding hand on Jeremy's shoulder, patting him carefully. He needed to sell this in a way Jeremy would believe.

“It’s ok Lil’J, I understand. I suppose this is my fault. You’ve been with us now for two years and I keep forgetting that before that you were human. You don’t know everything yet.” Geoff felt bad, when Jeremy looked up at him questioningly, but Geoff would do anything to keep his family safe, even break their hearts, “Vampires have magnetism. They draw others to them as easily as breathing.”

“I know that.” Jeremy said a little shortly, hurt that Geoff would brush this off as a crush. He had watched Ryan and worked beside him since he was rescued by the crew. Vampires magnetism was voluntary, and they only used it to feed or with those they were attracted too. Jeremy was sure Ryan wasn’t attracted to him which left… “Oh…”

“Yeah.” Geoff could see the doubt taking root in the lads heart, sorry to put it there, “He might not know he’s doing it. He know’s your off the menu, but it might be a habit so old he forgot it happens.”

Ryan accidently cast his magnetism on Jeremy. Magnetism that's been working on him for a long time now. No wonder Jeremy foolishly thought he had found love. He felt anger stir at being so gullible, clenching his eyes shut against the tears. Of course that would be it. No one could actually love a freak like him, with his dumb ears and tail. It hurt, even more than finding out Ryan's true identity.

He’d been played. Again.

Geoff pet his shoulder once more, “It’s ok. I’ll make him aware and he should back off. In the meantime, I’ll keep you apart as I can, but I do ask you at least act civil around each other. We got that job soon, and I got no choice but you pair to work together this one last time.”

“Sure Geoffrey… For you.” Jeremy clarified as he stood up. He was NOT doing this for Ryan and he certainly was NOT going to forgive him any time soon. "But after, I want to move in with B team."

Geoff smiled at him sadly, guilty for his part, but knowing he did the right thing.

“Sure thing. Good lad. Dismissed.”

\--

Ryan flinched when he shut the microwave door and found Jeremy looking at him across the kitchen bench. He bowed his head, suddenly ashamed of the nourishing blood within his mug that he’d just taken out, ready for another cutting remark from Jeremy. He had lied to the Lad, lied for his own gain, just so he could get as close as he could without endangering the werewolf.

After a beat, Ryan opened an eye since Jeremy still hadn’t spoken. Jeremy had moved around him and was opening the fridge, ignoring Ryan completly. Ryan flushed at this new punishment for his sins and respected Jeremy's choice, moving away. He went and sat down, ignoring the pain in his cold heart as he opened his laptop to start searching news sites for any potential targets. 

“Morning Lads.” Gavin yawned as he walked by, a very odd color this morning. Ryan looked too Jeremy expecting some sort of joke as the Werewolf set eyes on the Blue skinned Wizard. Jeremy just grunted a morning greeting and went back to making himself ham steak for breakfast.   
  
Ryan raised a brow. That was strange. He would have thought Jeremy would be happy to begin with the smurf jokes. Instead, Gavin saw his own hand and yelped, running for cover in his room. Ryan watched him go than looked back too Jeremy.

“What was that?” Ryan asked, trying to stir a response form the werewolf who didn’t even look up to glare at him for speaking. Since his blow out, Jeremy took any opportunity to attack Ryan with words, only barely suppressing a physical attack. This complete lack of reaction to anything was concerning the Vampire enough to risk stirring Jeremy's ire.

“What was what?” Jeremy turned his ham over with no change of expression. Ryan stood up and gestured to Gavin's door, coming around the table to get closer to Jeremy, risking the werewolves claws.

“That! Gavin was blue! Did you not see that?” Maybe there was something wrong with his eyes. Maybe Jeremy was going color blind. Maybe that was the answer. Ryan hoped that was the answer when Jeremy looked up at him, the life in his eyes gone, the spark of humor that Ryan  had fallen in love with mere days after Jeremy had joined was absent.

“Yeah.” Jeremy's voice was as dead as his eyes, “He probably fucked something up. Can you stop speaking to me now?”

“Ah, No.” Ryan said firmly,scared for the lad who had seemed to given up on feeling anything at all, “No I’m not going to stop talking to you till I know what’s going on.”

Jeremy looked back at him, saw the set determined look on his face and nodded, “Ok then.”

Ryan couldn’t stop the smile that start to spread across his face, “Really?” He wasn’t going to explode at him? Yell? Attack? Was Ryan finally going to be forgive- wait where as he going?

Jeremy slid his steak onto a plate, tucked a sauce bottle under his arm, grabbed his red-bull and walked around Ryan. Without a word, Jeremy retreated to his own room and all Ryan could do was stand there, mouth open, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

Then it clicked for the vampire. He knew his eyes were red and he felt his teeth prick at his lips as he went too Geoff's door and knocked. Geoff grumbled and shuffled inside before opening the door with a yawn, “Ryan? Aren't you going to bed?”

Ryan struck like lightning, grabbing Geoff's throat, shoving him back in and twisting to press Geoffrey against the wall next to his door that the vampire kicked close. All this took half a second, and Ryan's face was in his Bosses.

“Ryan! What the fu-” Ryan's hand constricted, cutting air for speech from Geoff.

“What the fuck did you do?! Jeremy went to see you last night and this morning he’s walking dead?!” Ryan whispered furiously, mindful of Jeremy's excellent hearing. In fact, the majority of the crew had excellent hearing and he wanted this coversation private. 

Geoff glared at him and tapped his wrist to show Geoff needed air to make words, if not necessarily to breath. Ryan relented on the pressure and Geoff sucked in a breath, ready to yell but Ryan's face changed his mind. Under the anger was real worry so Geoff relented.

“I told him that you two need to work together. We got that job taking down the Estabonds in two nights. You don’t have to be battle buddies, but you do both have to set the explosives at sites B and D. So He needs to back off the hate a little.” Geoff could see the affect his words had on the vampire, who took his hand back as he turned over what had been said. Geoff felt the stirrings of worry in his gut at the expressions crossing Ryan's face. It seemed more… Personal, then if it had been any other lad…

It would be a disaster if Ryan loved Jeremy back. Geoff knew, as much as his heart broke for them, it would be too risky for everyone, not just those involved. The Mad King, could not be allowed to return.

With that in mind, Geoff did something that he knew he would hate himself for the rest of his long existence. “It’s this one last job than I approve his transfer to B team.”

Ryan looked up at him, face crushed, eyes blue with the human emotions he was feeling. Geoff could see that what he feared was true, that Ryan did love the Lad. He had to destroy it now, “Jeremy asked to move out and in with B team. They get along great, they even got a human to make him feel more at home.” time for the big blow, “Ryan… He can’t stand living here with you anymore. Don’t make this any harder on him please. Give him space, do the job, than he’ll be gone.”

Ryan reeled back as if from a blow, his unbeating heart breaking, “Jeremy wants to move out? Cause- cause of me?”

Geoff hated the pain he’d put on Ryan's face, only his deep age helping him stay poker faced against the raw emotion in the vampire. Ryan hadn’t shone feeling like this for decades, and Geoff hated he did now. But it was for the best. Or so he reminded himself.

“He loathes you buddy. Look, I’m sorry, but I don’t think there's coming back from this. He said, the smell of you? It’s everywhere in the penthouse and it makes him sick.” Ryan clutched at his chest as Geoff drove the metaphorical stake through it, “He’s scared of you too. Frightened cause you held back for so long, that you were planing on eating him. He just wants to get through the next two nights with you, then pack.”

Ryan nodded numbly and staggered towards the door, grabbing the doorframe for balance, feeling as if his world was tipping. He looked back to Geoff, his voice soft and pleading, “H-he’s frightened of me?” Ryan's worst fear come to past when Geoff nodded mournfully. Ryan nodded back, though he was hardly aware of doing so.

Jeremy. Frightened. Of him.

Ryan heard in the back of his head, the laughter of the mad king, mocking him for ever believing that the werewolf might forgive him with time. That they could ever go back to their effortless friendship. That Jeremy could ever know the depths of Ryan's broken soul, and still look upon him with kindness and love.

Ryan was a monster.

Jeremy knew that and he would run. Ryan would work to accept that. He fumbled his way into his room and locked it behind him. He backed up and lowered himself to the bed, sitting and shaking with his feelings.

Two more nights and one job, than Jeremy would be gone. Ryan just had to get through them. Once he did, he could spend the rest of his agonizingly long and very lonely life trying to forget the Sunset that was Jeremy Dooley. The light in his midnight world.

The light had been snuffed out.

By a Mad king...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been sitting on this, never got round to finishing it but here we are!

The car was silent, but crowded with everything they wouldn’t say. Jeremy was behind the wheel, tapping his fingers on it, the car running but parked, his ears slicked back as he glared out the window at the carpark around them. Ryan was in the passenger seat, hands clasped in his lap over his weapon, his skull mask off and sitting on the center console.

All Ryan could hear was Jeremy's heartbeat and his breath, hyper aware that this was the closest Jeremy had been to him in two weeks. The werewolf had done everything could to avoid Ryan, the only time they were in the same room was during planning stages of this attack. They were sitting tight now, awaiting word from team dynamite that they were in position.

Ryan had opened his mouth a few times, but always closed it without saying anything. What could he say? Jeremy loathed him. Jeremy hated him. Jeremy was  _ frightened _ of him…

Jeremy was also strained, so close to Ryan. The Moon was filling, and his wolf lurked closer to the surface. He felt like he was holding an explosion back inside himself, like a bomb ready to go off. And Ryan was the Trigger. 

Jeremy couldn’t believe he could have been so foolish. All this time thinking perhaps Ryan cared for him, accepted him, that being a monster might not be so bad so long as Ryan was around… All lies. Jeremy snuck a peek at the statue in the passenger seat, the vampire able to sit so much more still than he could. Probably wishing he was anywhere but next to a stinking animal like Jeremy.

The com's crackled and activated, but it wasn’t Michael's voice that came on but Jack.

“We’re compromised! Abort! Repeat, Abort mission! Head to safe-” The car rocked, both Ryan and Jeremy grabbing better holds as the carpark around them shuddered with explosions. Jeremy hit the gas, both hands slamming onto the wheel instantly. Ryan tried to steady himself as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” He demanded to know. Jeremy snarled, his eyes prickling as his human sight faded and his wolf sight kicked in, the stress triggering more alterations. Colours leaked away but everything became sharper to his sight as he drove, using the brakes to spin around corners as he tried to speed down the ramps, trying to reach the bottom floor.

“LEAVING! DUH!” Jeremy shouted back, using the handbrake to spin around yet another corner, “I DON’T WANT TO STAY IN A COLLAPSING BUILDING.”

“THAT’S THE THING JEREMY!” Ryan screamed as they found the next floor had bits falling, pieces of concrete road missing, “BUILDINGS EXPLODE AT THE SUPPORTS!”

Jeremy howled as he realised his mistake, the car spinning out and falling through the holes made by the ongoing explosions. He threw his hands up, instantly protecting his face as they tipped and freefell, Ryan's mind working much quicker than a werewolf near shift.

Ryan moved at a speed only known to ancient vampires like himself, whipping his claws through Jeremy's seatbelt, pulling the lad with him into the back seat, shoving him down and clicking him in as only a few seconds had passed. Then he curled around the lad, using his Immortal body to protect Jeremy's more vulnerable one. He closed his eyes and waited the eons for the car to hit…

\---

The car was upside down, shattered glass covered the roof that was now their floor, but luckily the back seats held up in better shape than the crushed front. Large chunks of concrete had fallen, sheets of it making a tiny space where they were now trapped. Ryan had let himself fall to the roof the moment the car had stopped moving, unbuckling Jeremy and catching him so the lad awoke on Ryan's chest.

Which was the last place he wanted to be.

“Calm! Calm Jeremy! We were in an accident!” Ryan tried to assure him the moment Jeremy jerked back from him, hitting his head on the car door as he scooted back from him. Ryan put his hands out to show he had no intent to hurt him, but Jeremy was too far gone.

The moon would rise in a few short nights combined with the shock and scare of the surprise attack on them overwhelmed him. His nose was filled with the scent of debris, fuel and Ryan, his heart hammered in his chest and his fight or flight instinct was well and truly activated.

He went into involuntary change. His human shape was not good enough for the wolf inside him. It wanted to run, and if it couldn’t then it wanted a body that could rip and tear through the danger. Jeremy curled forward violently shuddering, a grunt forced through his teeth as the change roared through him.

“Jeremy…” Ryan could only watch sadly as fur shot through Jeremy's skin, blood that in no way tempted the guilty Vampire pearling from each puncture. Jeremy's teeth were shoved out of his gums by sharper, pointer canine teeth, the jaw itself cracking and extending from his face. Bone broke and shifted, muscle tore and moved, a body reshaping itself as the clothes that had held it tore from the pressure.

A few minutes later, Jeremy panted, curled up in glass, his nose touching his tail as every now and then a pained whine escaped his maw. His skin twitched as it settled, the last of the changing pains fading away to give him full control of this new form. 

“J _ er _ EM _ y? _ ” The voice sounded distorted in his ears; he flicked them absently, trying to figure out the problem as the voice spoke again, “Je **re** My? ArE y _ ou _ ok? Is  _ iT _ o **Ve** r?”

Jeremy lifted his head, tongue lolling from his mouth as he tried to cool down in this heated space. His eyes focused, his nose more telling as he looked at a Vampire. It moved its mouth, speaking again, but Jeremy was mostly wolf now and didn’t concentrate on the words but the tone. Calm and soothing combined with a basic scent.

Ryan flinched when Jeremy got up, tottering on his paws and stepped the short distance to his lap. There the giant wolf snuffed deeply at his shirt before it whined and placed a bloodied paw on his leg. Cautiously, Ryan reached out a hand to run through the soft fur of Jeremy's head, relieved when Jeremy pushed his skull harder against Ryan's palm.

Jeremy rejoiced in the scent of Pack, putting as much of his body on his packmate as they waited in this tiny space. His paws hurt, his head throbbed, and his heart ached. Jeremy in wolf form wasn’t sure what had gone on, but he knew they were trapped, and they were pack. That was enough for him.

“It’s going to be ok Jeremy. You’ll see.” Ryan told him softly, figuring out what had happened for himself. He’d seen the process before… in ones he had locked in dungeons. The wolf’s stress levels hit too high while the full moon is close and the person retreats as the Wolf takes over. 

Jeremy the person was in deep retreat within his mind. Along with all the doubts, distrust and fear he had of Ryan. Jeremy the wolf however, knew nothing of the humans mind and so trusted Ryan impeccably to be his packmate in this time of stress. 

Ryan stopped breathing after those last words to conserve air for the wolf, his cool skin perfect for the wolf to rest against. Ryan had eaten before the mission, so it was nothing to pluck the glass shards from the wolves paws for him and Ryan sadly reflected how this was the closest he and Jeremy had to their easy friendship since Jeremy had found out about his past.

All they could do was sit and wait to be found.

\-- 

“I found them!” Jeremy's ears perked at the sound of a packmates voice, then he raised his weary head as a waft of clean air billowed into their prison. He yipped once hoarsely, trying to make his pack aware of where they were. Luckily his packmate within the hole had a larger howl.

“Jack! Am I glad to hear you!” Ryan called back, utter relief flooding him that they had been found. The air had been growing thin and Jeremy had been taking shallow breaths. Ryan had been on the verge of trying something desperate. 

Another large chunk of concrete levitated itself away from the car, and Jack herself peeked into the hole she had made. She saw the white oval of Ryan's face and than a wolf snout bump him out of the way to look up at her with human eyes. “Are you both ok?” She called as the others continued to carefully dig down to their trapped team.

“We’re fine. Both of us healed. But as you can see-” Ryan pushed Jeremy gently out of his face so he could talk with Jack, “Jeremy is in a bit of a state.”

“Gavins locator spell found you.” Jack called back, “Sit tight, keep him calm and you’ll be free in no time.”

True to her word, soon it was time to coax the wolf out. Ryan went first, made difficult because Jeremy didn’t understand why Ryan was leaving him. The wolf pawed at him, making it hard for him to wiggle out of the broken window frame. Jeremy whined and when Ryan managed to pull himself up out of the wreck, broke into petrified howls.

“Hey! I’m here! Jeremy it’s ok!” Ryan called back to the wolf, twisting in the tight space and sticking his hand back into the wreck, “come’on. Come on Boy, let’s go.”

Jeremy stuck out his snout, whining, looking up at Ryan, yipping at him. Ryan didn’t know what he was trying to say but he stuck to staying calm and soothing. Jack and Gavin were bracing the tunnel they had made with their magic, while Michael worked in his bear form to push more debris out of the way. 

“Jeremy, its ok, come here. Come to me.” Ryan continued his call as smoke stole past him, back into the car, manifesting in a black wolf behind Jeremy. The werewolf turned and snarled, his fur all on end until the scent hit him. His fur flattened and he whimpered an apology, rubbing his head against Geoff’s flank, taking in more sweet scent of pack.

With Ryan calling, and Geoff prodding from behind, together they got Jeremy to wiggle and dig his way out. The wolf came free of the debris and shot straight to Ryan, pressing against his legs, quivering and nose working trying to identify all the strangeness around him. Even with Michael’s scent, bear musk was not helpful near him, Michael keeping his distance for that reason.

Conversation went over his head as the crew exited the ruins of what used to be a parking complex. Geoff stayed in wolf form, trying to coax Jeremy to stick with him. Though Jeremy was grateful for another wolf, he prefered to stick near Ryan, the packmate he’d huddled with in the dark. It soothed him to see his packmate walking fine and tall, healthy.

He didn’t seem harmed by their entrapment, and so Jeremy made sure he also loped along at a healthy pace. Their pack had been unharmed by this attack and Jeremy knew when the pack leader commanded, they would tear the enemy to shreds. Of course wolf Jeremy wasn’t sure who the enemy was, but that didn’t matter to him.

What mattered was that his pack were together and they were leaving the disaster zone. He stopped when Ryan did, at the edge of the ruins where the crew had gotten in, avoiding the humans working to try and clear the hazards. Sunlight was bright in los santos today, Jeremy sniffing the edge of it.

Geoff butted his head against Jeremy, trying to get him to follow Jack into the sun and towards the van, but he wouldn’t budge. Jeremy looked up at Ryan who had opted to rest against a still standing pillar, watching his crew leave. Ryan spoke to him, giving him the ok, but still Jeremy refused to move.

Geoff morphed back into human form, complete with clothes as he approached Ryan menacingly, “What have you done to him?!” He asked accusingly, pulling up short as Jeremy pasted himself against Ryan's legs and snarled at Geoff in warning. Geoff altered his tone and stopped a short distance from them, “Why won’t he leave you?”

“I don’t know.” Ryan said putting his hands up to show he meant no harm, “I swear, I didn’t do anything to him. I wouldn’t geoff.”

“Even though he was leaving you?” Geoff accused hotly, shaking Gavin's hand off his shoulder, “No Gav! You have no idea what the mad king is capable of!”

Jeremy didn’t like this, didn’t like his pack fighting. Words flew over his head like daggers, back and forth. Gavin was making distressed noises and Michael had changed back to human and was yelling hotly why he dressed in clothes Jack had brought back from the Van. Jack herself was trying to play peacemaker, a low light barrier against Ryan and Geoff's chests as the two men shouted at each other, both lots of eyes glinting.

Jeremy may be a wolf at the moment, but he still had human cunning, deciding on a very non-wolf like tactic to stop the fighting. His eyes rolled up, he teetered on his paws for a moment before he let himself fall to his side with a weak yip. As planned, the fighting stopped and concern reigned. 

He smelt Ryan’s scent as the vampire picked him up, cradling the huge man-sized wolf in his arms. Jeremy let his tongue fall out of his mouth, feeling the wind of Ryan's running speed cool him, then they were in the Van. Ryan smouldered only slightly on the shoulders but he was fine, so Jeremy lifted his head and licked Ryan's cheek in thanks.

“Y-you… You little faker!” Ryan laughed caught off guard by Jeremy's wolfy kiss. He hadn’t cared that four other sets of arms had been reaching for the wolf, only he could move quick enough. So he’d scooped Jeremy, uncaring of the argument he was leaving unfinished, to get Jeremy to the van. The wolf's plan it seemed as Jeremy wiggled free and landed on his paws, standing fine as he sniffed every corner of the small space.

“Is he ok? We can take him-” Geoff stopped as he saw Ryan sitting as far back from the sunlight emitting open doors, and a perfectly healthy wolf wagging his tail and looking smug at him. Geoffs eyes narrowed, “You bitch Dooley.”

Jeremy yipped at him happily, batting a paw in his direction before assuming the ‘play with me’ position, head down, rump up. He yipped again, batting a paw forward once more, tongue lolling out. Geoff sighed, reaching in and rubbing the wolf’s head, “Ok, Jack’s taking you guys to the penthouse. I want you to stay there Ryan. Keep him with you since he seems to want to stay no matter what I say.”

“I won’t hurt him Geoff.” Ryan promised, a white flag.

“I’ll make sure you won’t” Geoff promised in return, giving him an ageless look before shutting the doors on the van, and, potentially, on their friendship.

\--

Jeremy slept on Ryan's feet during the crew meeting where Geoff filled them all in on what went wrong. They planned to take on their enemies again after the full moon when hopefully Jeremy would be fully back with them. Jeremy didn’t take any notice of this, too comfortable rolling onto his back so Gavin could rub his belly with a foot.

He only moved when Ryan did, following the vampire when he stood up and started to walk towards his room. He stopped only because Ryan stopped, turning to look down at the wolf.

“Jeremy. Stay.” Ryan told him firmly, adding a gesture for greater affect, “Stay with Geoff.”

“Come on buddy. Come here.” Geoff coaxed as he came around the table and knelt down knee’s cracking, “Oh I’m too old for this. Jeremy, come here, good boy.”

Jeremy turned his head looking at Ryan before he looked at Geoff and whined, shaking his head back and forth.

“Jeremy, go to Geoff. You don’t want to be with me remember? You are leaving  _ because _ of me.” it hurt Ryan to say it, but when Jeremy became human again, he’d hate to learn Ryan had taken advantage of his wolf loyalty to get in some more Jeremy time.

Jeremy didn’t understand that at this moment. He knew he liked Ryan, and Ryan was a packmate in need. Jeremy sensed the emotional pain Ryan was holding deep under the surface and he was going to do for Ryan what Ryan had done for him. Stay close and vigilant until rescue. Or in this case, healing.

With an apologetic whimper at Geoff, Jeremy padded to Ryan's leg and bumped his head into his hip, looking up at him with adoring eyes. Ryan sighed, placing a hand on the wolf’s head and rubbing, getting wolf saliva on his thigh as Jeremy's tongue rolled out with pleasure. “What do you want to do Geoff?” Ryan asked, resigned to obey Geoff's suggestion.

Geoff stood up and sighed, “He wants to be with you. He’s got enough intelligence to know it was his choice. I guess we just wait till he sleeps and turns back.”

But Jeremy didn’t turn back in his sleep. He sensed that his human self was scared and upset about something, and though he, wolf Jeremy, couldn’t identify it, he knew it had something to do with Ryan. So he stayed close, wondering why they had to be scared for their pack mate, never considering they should be frightened OF him.

When it became obvious Jeremy was staying in wolf form until the moon waned, Ryan and Jack made plans. With the curious wolf on their heels, they stocked a cabin in the woods full of meat and bones. Jeremy had fun helping Ryan hunt in the forest during the day before the first full moon night, bringing down two does, a raccoon and a cat.

As darkness fell, Jeremy gladly went inside the cabin, going to go eat and fawn over his kills, leaving Ryan at the door with Jack. Jack hugged him tightly, knowing his night be full of pain if Jeremy focused on him, “Are you sure you want to do this? I can spell just him inside.”

“I’m sure. If we shut the door on him now, he’d spend the whole wait until moonrise wondering where we were and getting separation anxiety.” Ryan replied softly, squeezing her gently before letting her go and smiling at her sadly, “He can’t kill me Jack.”

“That doesn’t mean it won’t hurt.” She pointed out logically, and she didn’t just mean the physical mauling he might go through. He knew this might be his last night with Jeremy at all, and partly that's why he wished to stay. To say goodbye.

“I know. But it’s pain I deserve Jack.” she touched his cheek at his words, nodding once. He stepped back and let the door close, turning to look at the wolf spread over one of the does. He heard Jack starting to spell them in, enforcing the weak wood to hold an enraged werewolf until daylight broke the spell.

The cabin stunk of meat left out to heat up. Jeremy was in heaven, his tail in a slow wag, his eyes half lidded and he gorged himself on his prize, inviting Ryan to join him. Ryan smiled at him, sitting down by the dead deer, reaching out to muss Jeremy's head.

“Hey there big guy. We gotta talk tonight, you and me. I’m sorry to do this to you, but I think you and you’re human self got some wires crossed. I’m going to help you sort it out.” Ryan sighed as Jeremy just licked his fingers, patting his hand with a paw to pin it down and get into the grooves between fingers. Ryan didn’t stop him and soon, Jeremy had gotten up and wiggled into Ryan's lap, the Vampire unphased by the sticky mess still on the wolf, so he could lick Ryan's neck over and over again.

Ryan just allowed it, and watched the window, waiting.

Eventually it came. Jeremy whimpered, whined, then yelped, jumping out of Ryan's lap to pace around the cabin floor. He rubbed his snout with his paws, trying to ease the strain; he gouged the wood under his claws, trying to stretch out the itch. No matter what the wolf did, it was coming, bubbling to the surface, pulled by the moon like the tide on the shores.

Ryan watched as Man and Wolf became One.

Jeremy howled in agony, bones popping as his wolf form pushed itself up, expanding. Muscles ripped and stretched, running under skin to cover the new expanse of flesh. Fur dropped, a shorter, more course pelt growing in. Magic stank as much as the gore in the small space; magic the only reason any being could survive being torn apart and put back together.

Finally Jeremy bend, arms over his lupine head, breathing in short, hard whines as his skin finished trembling and his body settled. Man and wolf combined in body, a beastly figure that walked on two legs or could fall forward and run on four. Vicious human cunning with wolven bodily weapons. Pawed feet and clawed hands, Jeremy was just brushing seven foot, not including the tail that swept behind him.

His eyes fell on Ryan.

“Hey.”

The werewolf roared, displaying its huge jaws, spreading its arms wide and fur standing upright to make it seem even bigger than its monstrous form was. Ryan wiped spittle from his face with one hand, the other grabbing a leg from the doe and tossing it directly at the werewolf's face. The werewolf turned its head to the side, catching the thigh in its mouth and with one bite, shredded through the leg, bone and all, pieces dropping from either side, its mouth full of marrow and muscle.

“Eat. We are pack. We must talk.” Ryan said simply, practised at speaking to combined forms. Wolf and human become one not just in body but in mind. This, this was Jeremy in completion. Both halves coming together and fully aware of both lives.

The werewolf regarded him, swallowing the mouthful and licking its maw clean. Slowly it lowered itself down, a cautious four legged walk, giving Ryan a wider berth than a packmate would. He settled in a kneel over the untouched raccoon, reaching down and bringing it up into his arms, head hovering over its unopened stomach.

“We Eat. You Speak.” Jeremy growled, his voice distorted by the contortion of his vocal cords, “We Listen...For Now.” piece said, he bit into soft underbelly, blood dripping as he messily ate, eyes locked on Ryan.


End file.
